


Surprise Surprise

by pikestaff (pikaslew)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, here you go, i figure anders is about 19 here so i promise it's not super creepy, really I just wanted to see Anders squirm and someone suggested some Anders/Karl so, this is utterly shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaslew/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: Set back in these guys' Circle days.  Anders is an expert at teasing Karl, but this time Karl decides to turn the tables and give Anders a fun little surprise.  Written for no other reason than we can all use more squirming and whimpering Anders, yes?





	

Karl was bored. He was rather absent-mindedly studying, a couple of books and some notes spread out on the desk, but his mind kept wandering. First it was wandering to various other duties he had to attend to-- since he'd passed his Harrowing a year or so back and become a full-fledged mage, he'd been entrusted with a variety of responsibilities, most of which weren't particularly interesting-- but then his mind wandered to Anders.

He and Anders had been seeing each other, on and off, for a couple of years, and he was the closest he had to an actual love interest (not that those were a thing one could have, in the Circle). Anders was a couple years younger than he was and he was mischievous and spry and, well. Lately he'd been enjoying popping in on Karl when he was studying and... "distracting" him. Usually that meant Anders would sneak under the table and surprise him, a move that would inevitably result in Karl forgetting all about his studies for several frantic minutes. Karl wondered if that was going to happen today. He started to hope it would, and the more he thought about it, the more worked up he got and the more he _really_ started to hope it would.

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and he actually stood up and went in search of Anders. He hadn't seen him all day, thinking about it. But he knew that during this time of day most of the apprentices would be in the library, so that's where he headed first.

Sure enough, most of the apprentices were gathered there, looking up books and working on their spells. Anders was one of the older apprentices there-- he was due for his Harrowing any month now, really-- and he'd sequestered himself towards the back, at a desk where he was clearly bored as he read with his elbow on the table and his head on his hand. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone.

...but Karl knew how to _get_ him alone.

There was a small storage room near the desk where Anders was sitting, and Karl happened to know that there were two entryways into that particular room. One was through a rather convoluted mess of back hallways, but Karl knew the tower perhaps better than he knew the back of his own hand, and after a few moments of running around through a maze of passages, he was in the storage room. Now he approached the opposite door and opened it a tad. Anders was still there, and hadn't noticed that the door behind him had opened.

Well, he soon would. Karl shut the door, just enough to make a sound. He knew Anders well enough to know that the young man wouldn't leave an enticing and curious sound like _that_ alone. Especially when he was bored.

He was right. About a minute later the door opened and Anders poked his head in, and that's when Karl grabbed him and shut the door. Anders gave a little yelp of surprise, but Karl already had his arms wrapped around him from behind and he hooked his head over Anders' shoulder so his face was pressed into his neck. "Boo," he said playfully.

Anders was already into it. "Karl," he crooned. "You seem a bit feisty today." He tried to turn in Karl's arms, but Karl held him tight so he couldn't move. Instead, he nibbled on Anders' earlobe, since he knew he liked that. Anders squirmed in his arms.

"Missed you upstairs today," Karl murmured into his ear. "I was hoping you would, I don't know... stop by for a visit, maybe?"

"Just a visit?" Anders turned his head a bit.

Karl had his mouth on his neck and could feel his pulse through his lips. He'd always found this youthful, golden creature particularly gorgeous. He breathed him in. "Maybe more than a visit," he said.

"Shall I get to work, then?" Anders whispered with a smirk.

That smirk was delicious. And needed to be rewarded, Karl decided. "Nope," he said. "It's my turn to do the work." Expertly, he slipped a hand down Anders' robes. He was pleased to feel that Anders was already half hard, and he took him in hand and gently began to stroke him.

Anders made a rather throaty noise when he felt Karl's touch and pressed his head back into him. "Ohh. That's..."

Karl didn't stop, but he did back up against a wall so he was leaning against it while still holding Anders tightly with one arm. His other hand was still gently teasing Anders' cock, and Anders was squirming around in delight-- or, at least, was trying to, because he was thin and Karl was strong. "Faster," he managed to croak out eventually.

"I'll go as fast or as slow as I want," Karl murmured into his neck and he stroked the tip.

"Because you're... because you're wicked," said Anders, and then he made another little mewling noise of pleasure.

"And you like it," said Karl, still fondling him softly. "Quit squirming," he added, half-jokingly.

"Quit... dawdling," Anders breathed, but then he was reduced to whimpering as Karl began to stroke him harder, faster.

"Do you like this?" Karl asked.

"Mmm," Anders said. He was having trouble saying anything coherent. He could feel Karl's member digging into him from behind, through his robes, and he rubbed against it a bit as he wriggled around in Karl's arms. "Don't stop," he said.

"What was that? Did you say 'stop'?" Karl teased.

"You ass," Anders said through gritted teeth. And the next few moments were mostly silent as Karl continued to stroke him, faster, until Anders was reduced to a pleading, quivering mess in his arms-- which had been Karl's goal the whole time. Seeing the beautiful young mage come apart at his touch was too much-- too much. He bit down on Anders' ear and neck as he worked him, and Anders was begging-- "oh Karl, oh Maker, oh Maker, don't stop--" and then he was undone entirely as he bucked into Karl's hand, crying out as he did so, and then when he was done he leaned back into him to catch his breath. He let Karl hold him for a few moments as he recovered, and finally he said "You're too good to me."

"And you're a sweet thing," said Karl, kissing his neck softly.

But now Anders turned around and his expression was devilish. "My turn?" he asked.

Karl leaned forward and nipped Anders' nose with his teeth. "Have at it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr and it's very easy to... uh, _enable_ me into writing stuff like this - http://pikestaff.tumblr.com


End file.
